User talk:Bukkithead
An archive of old posts can be found here. Re: Images I think it's everyone. I was having problems this past week, but I thought it was do to me being on a "lesser" computer. Now that I'm home and on my normal computer (alienware gaming or whatever) there is no excuse for the images to not be showing up. I know the Wiki was having some troubles a few days ago and Fryguy was having the same thing happen, along with outbackyac, and many others. : It's something with the servers - affects everyone. Just force-refresh or view the images in their own File: page and it should show. 12:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well that's a relief. When a computer than runs Crysis on maximum settings has problems with a web page you get a little worried :P I was getting a little annoyed because I was trying to add some more images to my profile but they weren't showing up, so I thought I'd done something wrong. Guess I'll just wait until the problem blows over. 13:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :"runs Crysis... maximum settings..." I will steal your computer tonight. 14:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Have fun carrying it, that's all I can say :D 14:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (funny thing is, I still can't get the 3PDLC working :/) Who said I'm gonna lug it all the way? See that truck parked outside? Yes. (Which?) 14:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Heh :P I can't get the Crow's Nest or the Fifth Column working; although I can get to the Oasis fine and the DLC Fast Travel Hub works fine. I've tried loads of things even up to the point of a complete reinstall and I just keep getting an error message as the level loads. 18:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) we gotta get you up and running with the 3pdlc's, man. the good doctor and i are getting our asses handed to us by the last 10 levels of the scrap hole. once you get the oasis in the rest of the dlc's should just fall into place. just replace the mapslot#.umap with the new dlc mapslot. piece of pie. :) 05:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I know, it should be really easy... but there's definitely something that my computer doesn't like. It's literally crashing without fail every time :/ Which is annoying, as I would love to join you guys. 14:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) i had the same problem when i installed the dlc's the first time. i couldn't really tell you what i did to fix it as i'm not that computer savvy. i often use the carrot-and-stick method with my pc: i eat the carrot and just bang away at my computer with the stick until it complies. maybe you'll have better luck if you start over with the new oasis....? 14:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I tried that, but then it just gave me the same error loading the oasis rather than loading the maps, which is kind of a step backwards :P So, I switched back to the old one. 15:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) If anyone knows how to fix this error then any help would be appreciated: 15:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :first line of error message is the error and it is shader related. did you put the ~worker.exe in binaries? sorry if ive asked this b4. 03:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) oh, and how long are you letting it load? i actually take a ridiculous long time. (takes rather) :Yes, I did. Although I am a little confused as to the directories, do you mean Binaries under C:\Games\Borderlands or under ...Steamapps\common\borderlands\Binaries ? 14:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: I tried having it in both, and in one but not the other, nothing changes. I've tried reinstalling all the files yet again, nothing changes. I've run out of ideas :/ ::please tell me you do not have both c/games/bord~ and steam/blah/blah/border~ as that is too depressing for me to take in right now.. if you do please tell us/me how big the root (borderlands) folders are. - The Evil Dr. F In light of second developement disregard previous inquiries. wow. i gotta say, man, when you gonna go you go big. that is one helluv'an error. unfortunately it's like nothing i've ran into in my own trials and tribulations in installing the 3pdlc's. keep at it, mate, and we'll see you in the lists soon enough. 03:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) DEVELOPMENT! :D Since I'm cool and have a dual boot system; I tried it in XP, and hey presto, it works :D Now I just have to figure out some way of getting it to work in Windows 7. 17:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) SECOND DEVELOPMENT! I DID IT! YES! :D I just copied the My Games folder from XP to Windows 7 and it works :3 18:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 1 more left I see that you and Dr.F did those other two challenges. Is it just the Destroyer left now? Anyways, You are close to tah PC complete Userbox. :D ♣ ♠ Yup, just the fabled plate of calamari himself to go. I almost considered putting it on anyway as I should already have that achievement, but I'll be honourable :P It might be a few days before I get it, I can't play tomorrow and I'm still in New Haven currently. 01:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Also great job on cleaning up the pictures :D I personally prefer the 2nd one, but they're both great) Yeah, I like the second one as well, it just seems more polished and tied together with the black & white color scheme. Photoshop FTW! (That means for the win right? or am I horribly mistaken?) WOO!!! Tsunami! After farming the Armory countless times, I finally found a Tsunami! I am so happy right now. Bad part... It's a thumper... 2.8 Rof... Also... No scope D: But anyways I finally found one! :D Oh noes D: I swear Thumper just defeats the point of an SMG... Anyway congrats. That's still... many more pearls than I have ever found. Ever. 13:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) WOW... I just made it in GearCalc and for level 60, It is literally the WORST Tsunami possible besides having Barrel 5. Bitter Sweet... I JUST FOUND ANOTHER ONE... Still no scope, less damage and accuracy, but a 3.6 Rof. Weird. Orb How do you keep finding all of these? D: 16:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (rhetorical question) My Dream Find. This would be awesome. Sad part is it sums up the consequences perfectly. :YAY! Death to modders indeed. Although my Orion/Trespass also works :3 20:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't used my hunter in forever... I haven't even played BL that much lately. :I did start working on a new DLC Idea involving S&S. This is what I have so far. S&S Laboratories. :That's... quite a lot o__o :I like the idea, especially as S&S is one of, if not my favourite manufacturer. 20:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :On another note, I FINALLY found a pearl in the Armory (it's my first from there)! A fairly decent, Level 61 Nemesis :3 15:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nice! I literally found a nemesis in the armory yesterday. Only level 60, but It's the top pearl in my list :D :I like how the armory has level 60 & 61 pearls, but why two thumper Tsunamis? : scrap hole how does now work for you? 21:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (non-GMT (CST)) Sure. You on right now? 21:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :am now The Evil Dr. F invite? :Apparently could not connect. Is putting it in mapslot 4 right? 21:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) invite us. thought you were trying for TCN, sorry. ::timed out. maybe try open game. not too many people have oasis. 00:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, was just hoping to do a quick run of TCN before I started playing my other character with a friend. 00:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (Unless you have a character around Level 50 and want to join?) :lets try email instead. 00:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : Now I'm jealous... You have some crazy weapons - especially that new Ogre. Now I kind of wish I had BL for the PC :D [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']] ♣ :There are so many items I would happily give you but I can't. :( Technically, it may actually be legal to download a copy for PC if you have a legitimate XBox copy. Don't quote me on that though :P 14:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 3pdlc status hey, buk. was just checking out your 3pdlc completion status. i have some ubx's on my userpage that show the same that you are welcome to copy. 19:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Cheers Fry, I'll have a look :) 19:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Userboxes No problem. I actually like your user plays offline better than mine (I might have to steal it myself). I might go through and update some of those pics since I have a way better understanding of the site since I made some of those first ones. Also - Steam achievements: It's not cheating if you've done it... I wouldn't let a game error dictate whether or not I can say I've earned an achievement... If you know you did, that's all that matters :D Cool, thanks Orb :3 21:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I just made your one userbox into a template. I put it on my custom userbox page, but I gave you the credit. It was just so awesome, it needed to be put there so hopefully more people will see it. I would have posted this message 10 minutes ago, but the site decided to crash on my for a little D: oh yeah, it's called Disconnected - Ooh lovely :D How does one make a userbox into a template? 22:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I go to the userbox gallery, click on a template, (usually the gearbox weapons one) then change the name to whatever the new userbox will be called. i.e. Template:User_Gearbox_weapons becomes Template:User_Generic_Example. Then just edit and save and would now be a userbox! [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']]♣ Ah, I see, it's simply a matter of headers. Thanks :) 22:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I like the Borderlands legit. I wonder if any weapons will be deleted in the new DLC - Hopefully all of them... My only concern is that the more elaborate the mods that are removed from the game, more potentially game breaking new guns will be made. If I join a online game and my save is screwed up, I'll be mad... (Thank god for my USB though!) I guess I'll just do what I did for Knoxx -- Not go online until I beat it, that way, no spoilers!